These Arms That Hold Me
by MissStarKid
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are late for class, but that doesn't mean they don't have time for a little fun beforehand.  i SUCK at summarys but there we go


The light from the morning sun was just beginning to shine through the windows of Kurt's bedroom. A beam of light shone onto Blaine's chest where they both lay on the bed. Their bodies were apart except for their hands, joined in between them as they had slept.

Kurt lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed as the silence was broken momentarily by the sound of Blaine's deep breathing. The sound was soothing in the air. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and lost himself in the sound of his boyfriend sleeping.

After a few minutes passed he turned his head to look at the boy lying next to him, lost in his dreams. Kurt hated to disturb him but time wasn't on their side as usual.

"Blaine?" He whispered softly, reaching over to stroke his face, "Sweetie we have to get up."

Blaine stirred and his eyelids fluttered open, his lips broke into a drowsy smile as he saw Kurt looking at him.

"Hey." He croaked and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

They sat in silence for a moment before Blaine spoke.

"Are you alright? You seem bothered by something."

He got no answer right away, eyes widening as he continued, "Oh god, you regret last night don't you? I was too rough. I'm so sorry."

This got Kurt's attention, "No! No, it's not that." He said louder than he meant to, turning to look at Blaine with a smile in a hope to wipe the concern furrowing in Blaine's eyebrows. He looked absolutely distraught.

Kurt brushed his thumb against Blaine's cheek.

"Hey, I'm fine okay? Last night was beautiful, I could never regret it."

Blaine's eyes shone a little as he sighed in relief, "You're the beautiful one." He murmured. "But then what's wrong?"

Kurt looked up at the ceiling again, letting out a deep sigh.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine didn't answer for a moment, really thinking about the question. He was worried about the tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"What part of the future?"

"The future of us." Kurt said in a small voice, a clear lump in his voice.

"I think... I think that I love you, and you love me, and I believe we can do anything." Blaine said slowly and surely, watching for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt let out a shaky breath and looked back at Blaine, his eyes glistening with tears of what emotion Blaine was unsure. But at least Kurt was smiling.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him by the shoulders, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling back slightly to whisper against his skin, "You too."

As Kurt was rolled over onto his back he winced ever so slightly, the pressure of Blaine's weight against him into the mattress reminded him how sore he was from the previous night.

But before he could think about it too much the pain was cut off. All of his focus went on what Blaine was doing right now.

He was starting to grind up against Kurt, already half hard through his pyjama shorts. Kurt groaned, arching his back to return the pressure and create more friction.

Blaine leaned down and whispered in between expert rolls of his hips, "Good job – your dad and Carole are out of town this week." He said in a breathless voice.

Kurt hummed in agreement, reaching up to twist his free hand in Blaine's hair, his curls un-gelled and free. His other hand was settled on his boyfriend's ass, occasionally gripping hard with his fingers. Earning a groan from Blaine and a harder thrust.

Blaine used his hips like a professional dancer, he always complimented Kurt on his skill but damn. Kurt felt like he could come right here.

The way their erections were rubbing together, only thin material to hold them back from being skin on skin. It sent shivers through his spine. His toes curled as Blaine bit lightly down on his neck, sucking hard then running his tongue over the sensitive spot.

Kurt grasped desperately at the back of Blaine's trousers, attempting to pull them down on his own. Blaine understood. Rolling over quickly to strip off both his shirt and pants in a matter of moments. Kurt whimpered at the loss of touch, rutting up into thin air.

Blaine reached over and slid down Kurt's trousers, agonisingly slow. He licked his lips as he watched the material ran over Kurt's porcelain skin, exposing him inch by inch until he was lying there in all his glory, his cock twitching as it hit the cool air.

Kurt shuddered, pulling Blaine on top of him again the moment his clothes were gone. He brought their lips together hungrily, biting down on Blaine's bottom lip before sucking his tongue into his mouth, pure lust running through his veins.

Blaine hadn't been expecting so much, but the overwhelming feeling filled him up in more ways than one. There was so much of Kurt; he was underneath him, wrapped around him, his scent filling his senses. The taste of him was sweet, taking over his mind.

Blaine inhaled sharply as Kurt threw him to his side, straddling him with a grin on his face. He watched Blaine's face as he ran his hands over the planes of Blaine's chest, tweaking his nipples gently as he passed them, causing Blaine to whimper beneath him.

He reached Blaine's hipbones and squeezed them before angling his head down towards Blaine's cock.

He sucked around the head teasingly, running his tongue over the slit repeatedly. After a minute Blaine couldn't hold himself back any longer, beginning to thrust up into Kurt's mouth desperately.

Kurt faltered in his sanity for a moment as the feeling of Blaine's length in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He looked up to see Blaine with his eyes closed, his eyes brows screwed up in ecstasy.

He adjusted his breathing, letting in short breaths through his nose as little as possible to allow Blaine to go as deep as he could take it.

He knew this would wreck his voice for the day, but not getting to sing for a while was worth it. Whenever his throat felt sore, he would know that he was Blaine's. And he belonged to him.

When Blaine's upward thrusts began to stutter he knew he was getting close. He ran his tongue along the entire length of it, bobbing insistently.

"Kurt – I'm gonna – ", Blaine tried to warn Kurt, but he didn't pull off, only upped his speed.

When he grazed him with the edge of his teeth it pushed Blaine over the edge. He came with a shout, pulsing in Kurt's mouth as tremors of pleasure shook his body.

Kurt swallowed around him, pulling him through his orgasm. Blaine was making choked noises and moans that went straight to Kurt's cock. He came shortly after, the sound of Blaine's voice ringing in his ears and his taste on his tongue as he spilled over his hand.

When Blaine began to whimper he could tell he must be getting sensitive. He gave one more flick of his tongue before pulling off with a pop. He crawled up the bed, wiping his hand on the bedding on the way, and wrapped an arm around Blaine's chest, looking up at him.

Blaine had only just got a grip on reality, and his breath back. He smiled though at Kurt and leaned down to kiss him sweetly.

"Do you want me to-?"

"Already done." Kurt cut him off, blushing a little.

"I could have done that for you, you know." Blaine chuckled, running his finger tips over Kurt's cheek.

"Actually you were a bit busy coming down my throat."

There was silence for a second before they were both laughing hysterically.

"We really ought to get ready you know." Blaine managed to say in between calming down and pressing kissed against Kurt's face.

"We're already late. Can you just hold me awhile?"

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close. He buried his face in Kurt's hair as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's neck.


End file.
